Mother and Daughter
__NoTOC__ Kelly and Taylor are a team on The Ridonculous Race 1 as the Mother and Daughter. Biography Before the race Growing up, Taylor's mother and father always gave her everything she always wanted. She won many awards for various events, leading to her ego growing. When she hears about the race, she decides to sign up with her mother. The race begins When the race begins, Taylor is instantly confident that she'll win the race, unless he mom ruins it. They get off to a rocky start, arriving at the tower last, but after taking the elevator and doing the sky walk, they make it onto the second plane. They quickly fall behind again due to Kelly not being able to keep up, but after Kelly drinks the stew, the two place thirteenth. Once they reach Paris, Taylor draws a caricature of Kelly, and brags she's a great artist. Once Kelly tries to add that she also has experience with art, Taylor snaps at her telling her it's not all about her. They reach the Chill Zone eleventh. At their next location, they get their clue from the shark, and while building their sandcastle, it's carried away by a shark. They manage to rebuild it and place tenth. Standing up to Taylor Kelly's patience with Taylor begins to decline at their next location. After messing up the sentence, Taylor send her mother back alone to memorize it, and waits for her to return. After vomiting and eating the Icelandic meal, the two get a one hour penalty for Taylor not going back, which Taylor blames Kelly for, making Kelly irritated. In the next location, Taylor tries to intimidate Mickey into letting her go before him, but Kitty intervenes. Before swinging on the vine, Kelly finally yells at Taylor, and then carries her across. The two make the costume and finish third. They start to get a long in Transylvania, when Taylor pushed Kelly in the coffin Kelly did the athletic challenge, placing fifth. Kelly finally reaches her breaking point in Hawaii. While doing the swimming challenge, Kelly reveals to the audience that he trophies and wins weren't necessarily earned. During the challenge where Taylor is carried by Kelly, she catches on fire, and Kelly instantly throws sand on the fire to put it out. They finish twelfth, and Taylor blames Kelly for not being as skilled as she was, when Kelly yells at her daughter and says that all the trophies she "won" were really bought by her father. Time out While on the way to the next location, Taylor puts Kelly in "time out" for lying about all her trophies for so long. Taylor talks to Dwayne about her problems with Taylor, but Dwayne suggests that she's a bad parent by accident, and Kelly gets offended. During the tennis challenge, Taylor brags about her skills, before remembering her tennis trophies were fake. After seeing the danger in the tennis challenge, they decide to wash windows instead. After washing the windows, Taylor wiped bird poop on her mother, who finally had enough of her disrespect. Kelly sends the lift back up, leaving Taylor stranded, and says she's in time out until she apologizes. Once Taylor realizes their next stop was a mall, she apologizes, and the two go shopping, forgetting to check into the Chill Zone first, so when they do arrive, they are last. Race Standing Appearances (9/26) *None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1 *None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2 *French is an Eiffel Language *Mediterranean Homesick Blues *Bjorken Telephone *Brazilian Pain Forest *A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket *Hawaiian Honeyruin *Hello and Dubai Trivia *They are one of five teams to be related to eachother. Gallery Production Mother and Daughter 1.png|The team photo Kelly Rotation.png|Kelly's rotation Taylor Rotation.png|Taylor's rotation